k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Clean-up!
|plot = The episode starts with Tsumugi cleaning the blackboard after their English lesson. Ritsu and Mio express their surprise about Mugi apparently being responsible for the day's duties, to which Mugi replies that the actual person in charge is Yui, who is peacefully sleeping on her desk. With the aid of Nodoka, they try to wake her up, but even luring her with fake sweets doesn't work. When Ritsu orders Mugi to get a real cake, their teacher, Sawako Yamanaka, shows up with a request for the club members to return the animal costumes they were using to attract freshmen to the club earlier. Arriving at the clubroom, they search for the costumes in the terribly cramped storeroom, a sight which greatly shocks Sawako. After Ritsu gets buried under a junk-landslide, Mio decides that the storeroom needs a spring cleaning. At first, Yui and Ritsu struggle with the idea, but since the cleaning personnel are not able to do it for them because the room is filled with personal stuff, they decide to do it seriously. After finishing cleaning the room, Yui finds an expensive looking case which was overlooked at first. Inside lies an old guitar, which belongs to Sawako. Azusa finds out that Sawako was once a member of the Light Music Club in the past and starts to ask for personal lessons until Yui shows her a picture of Sawako being a member of the band Death Devil, leading Azusa to withdraw her request. Sawako, unwilling to take the guitar back home, offers the club to sell it for her and use the money for the club's fund. On their way to the music store, Yui has to tow the guitar alongside her school stuff and personal belongings since she kept losing in "Jan-ken-pon". Mio brings up the idea of buying a shelf for the storeroom to prevent it from getting confusing again, so the club stops by a hardware store. Inside, Mugi expresses her enthusiasm about this being her first time inside a hardware store and starts adoring every common article she can find. On the other hand Ritsu and Yui use every item they can find to annoy the others, especially Mio and Azusa. After some time passes, Mio calls Sawako to ask her about the shelf, which is accepted. Meanwhile, Azusa visits the animal section and is currently watching a Pig-nosed turtle when Yui shows up, who instantly falls in love with the turtle. After their visit at the hardware store, the group visits the music store which is a part of the Kotobuki family's business consortium. While the employee is estimating the guitar's worth, Azusa is expressing her wish to know how their band would sound like if they would have more members to Mio. Before Mio could respond, the employee finishes his estimate and is willing to buy the guitar for 500000 Yen which greatly shocks the group. Ritsu asks the employee about the high price, to which he responds that the guitar is very old yet in a marvelous condition, made out of very rare material, and a model produced for a very limited time, making it an highly valuable guitar. The four songs heard while the employee talks about the history of the SG are listed here. Afterwards, the group visits a local fast-food restaurant to disuss what to do with that much money. Despite trying to resist at first, one by one (except Mugi) is eventually corrupted by the opportunities the money could offer them. The next day after school, the shelf is delivered and fits in perfectly. Just as Ritsu and Yui are scolded again for still having personal stuff inside of the room, Sawako appears to check out the new shelf. Wondering why everybody appears panic-fueled after she showed up, she asks about the price of her guitar. Every attempt to change the subject fails, so Ritsu lies to her that they've sold it for only 10000 yen. At first, the lie seems to pass, but eventually, Sawako asks for the receipt since she needs to file it for the club's budget. Out of options, Ritsu tries to eat the receipt right in front of Sawako while the four others cheer her on. Sawako however stops her with a single glare. Happy about the actual price, Sawako decides to keep it herself since the girls lied to her. After granting Yui's only wish (to be slapped in the face with it), she backs down and promises to buy one single item for the club. On their way home, the band discusses which item would be the best choice for everybody. While seeing the new members of other sport clubs starting to get serious, Ritsu notices some grief in Azusa's look and tells Mio, Yui and Mugi the day after at school. While everybody wonders how they could satisfy Azusa's wish to have some freshmen under her, Yui gets an idea. The next day, Azusa stands in front of her new freshman, the Pig-nosed turtle Ton, whom she met some time ago at the hardware store. As Azusa did not react much, Yui explains that she thought that Azusa might have liked the turtle since she stared at it intensely. Azusa responds that she simply thought it looked weird. Nevertheless, she contentedly agrees to take care of it and tries to deter Yui from helping her, who was about to state that she would take care of it too. }} Category:K-ON!! Episodes